


Moving On

by milkywaysandnebulas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, The reader getting drunk, The reader moving on after her break up, luke alvez/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaysandnebulas/pseuds/milkywaysandnebulas
Summary: At the beginning Luke and the reader were just acquaintances but in the end he was the one there for Y/N when her boyfriend wasn't and now they've developed feelings for each other.





	Moving On

Five Months Earlier:

Turning her car off as she pulled into her garage and when she got out of her car she had this odd feeling as she went into the house her and her boyfriend shares but she shook it off. Closing the door as she came into the house she took off her uncomfortable heels which may have caused blisters on her feet. But now all she wanted was to be in the arms of her boyfriend and complain how much of a jackass her boss is. 

"Aiden? I'm home." She exclaimed at the bottom of the stairs before walking up the stairs until this odd feeling reappeared again as she heard footsteps running around their room as she opened her bedroom door she could see her boyfriend with only his boxers on standing in front of the closet breathing heavily.

"Aiden? Is everything okay?" She questioned as she stared at him suspiciously.

"Nothing's wrong," Aiden replied a little too casually.

Scoffing as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, really nothing's wrong. Then, what are those hickeys on your neck?" She pointed out as she growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he tried to lie.

Just as she was about to respond when she heard someone sneeze. Which clearly didn't come from any of them. "Okay, Aiden cut the act who's in the closet?" She Uttered angrily.

"ACHOO!" The person in the closet sneezed again.

Shoving her boyfriend out of the way. She pulled the doors of their closet open. Only to see a half naked woman cowering in the closet behind their clothes. Scaring the woman.

"Get your shit and get out." She screamed at her as the woman hurried to grab her clothes and shoes before running out of the house.

Reaching into the closet she grabbed his duffle bag which was empty. And began shoving most of the things he owns in the bag.

"I'm done with your sorry ass. You can get the rest of your things tomorrow." She told him as she threw the bag at him which he caught as he left.

Minutes later after he left she changed into something nice but comfortable. Grabbing her purse which had her phone, wallet, and keys while leaving her house. She really needed to get out that house. Going into her garage she got into her car and drove off. Stopping thirty minutes later as she parked in front of a bar she has been to a couple of times with Aiden. Locking her car she went into the bar and saw that Luke is working tonight.

Sitting on a bar stool Luke came over to take her order. Mixing her drink in a ice-filled cocktail shaker he poured the raspberry vodka into shot glasses and she began drinking more than she should from other bartenders which caused him to get involved. "Y/N, I can't let you drive like that." He told her as he took her keys.

Stumbling as she got off the stool she tried to get her keys from Luke. But he helped her carefully into the passenger side of her car after finally finding the car he got into the driver's side starting the car and started driving her home after she told him her address.

"Luke, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do."

"My boyfriend didn't think so. I guess cheating on me was a way of telling me that I'm not good enough."

But before he could respond he heard her soft snores as she fell asleep against the window. Opening the garage with a garage door opener he carefully carried her into the house while carrying her purse. Before taking her upstairs and lying her down on her bed only to leave briefly and come back with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil and leaving his name and number on a piece of paper before leaving her house after calling a cab.

Now:

Over the five months, Luke and Y/N have gotten to know each other and becoming friends. Secretly wanting to be more than friends but none of them will admit it.

"C'mon, can you drop the subject?" She asked as one of her friends mentioned Luke again and when she'll tell him that she has feelings for him.

"Fine. Y/N would you mind getting me a glass of water with some ice cubes?" She insinuated as her friend got up to get her the water. Grabbing her phone she scrolled through her contacts until she found Luke's and sent him a text message before deleting the message after it sent. And placed her phone back on the coffee table before Y/N came back into the living room with her water. Drinking a little she made up an excuse to leave.

"I'm sorry I have to go Y/N. Daya got sick at daycare."

"I hope she feels better."

Grabbing her things she left since her back was turned to her Y/N couldn't see the smirk on her face. Getting off the couch she poured the water down the drain and put the glass in the dishwasher. Opening the door after someone knocked on the door.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" She questioned looking surprised. "You texted me saying there's something you need to tell me." He told her as he pulled out his phone to show her the text.

"Come in." She invited him inside her house as they both sat down on the couch. "There is something we need to talk about. Over the past few months, I've developed feelings for you and I'm scared because I don't wanna get hurt again." She exclaimed as a tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"I like you too and I promise I won't hurt you." Luke uttered as he kissed her and pulled her into his arms.

"I know." She replied before laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. If you guys don't mind could you guys comment if there's anything I need to improve with my writing or how good my writing is?


End file.
